WALKING DEAD
by CLASSIXNICK
Summary: Nate was not a good student when it came to grades. One day his whole world changes and now he has to live by trying not to be killed by the dead. He gets help from Holly, the hottest and most popular girl in school. The two find a family and now have to live.


NOTE: I know you are annoyed with these random stories but sorry you will have to live with it. I am mainly making this one because I got the mobile app and watching it on Netflix (Starting) a watching the roblox version (made by BENISLEGIX or something like that) so enjoy the story. P.S. I am not good with making last names as you can see xD

Nate is sitting in college sleeping through class (like he always). His teacher was going on about economy and taxes and stuff like that. Nate was never really one of those students who listen word for word what his teacher says. All of the sudden his teacher screamed out loud, "NATHAN! WAKE UP THIS INSTANCE!" Nate got up startled and scared and said quickly, "I am paying attention honest I wasn't sleeping!" Mr. Northandell said with a frown on his face, "Well if you are so awake and paying attention tell me who the 34th president was?" The class starts snickering and giggling. Nate was scared and didn't know what to do. Right before he was about to take a guess all of the sudden the principal came on the intercom and said, "GET OUT OF THE SCHOOL NOW AND GO INTO HIDING THIS IS NOT A DRILL!" Everyone was running out of the classroom screaming and panicking except for Nate. He was trying to process what was going on. He was wondering what was so important that school had to end. Whatever it was Nate wanted to be prepared.

He took his backpack and tossed out everything he had in it. He went to the front of his teacher's desk and took his letter opener, gum packs he took from his students, his keys and his hanker chief. He runs out of his teacher's class room and then runs up to the second floor. He runs into the home etch. He starts pulling stuff out of every drawer he ends up taking some knives, food, and some clothes from the donation box, both male and female clothes. He tosses his bag off the second floor and then jumps off the second floor. He lands feet first and is in pain but he ignores it. He runs through the crowd of people running for their lives and goes into the gym. He kicks down the door and took out the empty water bottles from the supply room. He fills them up from the water fountain. He fills 6 bottles and put it in his bag. He was not sure what was going on but he knew he was prepared for anything that could happen to him.

He starts running out of the gym but then all of the sudden he gets grabbed by the back of his black hoodie. It was the worst bully in the school Robert Zooberton. Robert looks at Nate in the eyes and says, "Where you running weak link?" Robert snickers a little thinking that he came up with something amazing. Nate says angrily, "Let me go now moron or else!" "Or else what, you going to cry to your mommy?" Robert says. "NO I'LL DO THIS!" Nate kicks Robert in the stomach and starts running. Nate runs as fast as he could but the problem is that the bag is slowing him down. He was about to meet the doors but then he gets pulls again by Robert. "Guess who is going to take a little nap in the coaches' office!" Robert says while throwing and locking Nate in by the outside! "Let me out! This is stupid man! Let me out!" Nate says screaming hoping that Robert will show him some mercy. Robert looks through the window and waves goodbye and runs out of the school. Nate is scared he did not know what the disaster was and he knew he could not escape. He would use something to break the window but he knew they're bullet proof. He just sits away from the window and wonders what disaster is it. Is it a tornado or is a flood or what if a meteor was about to hit Earth! These were all thoughts going through his mind. "I am going to live, I know I am going to live," he repeats over and over. He eats and drinks a little of his supply and searches for something to aid him to escape.

Three days have passed and half of his food and water is gone and he did not find anything to help him except for a compass, watch, and three whistles. "I have to escape here soon," Nate says looking around. He gets angry with himself and thinks that it is hopeless and tosses a blue softball hardly at an old shelf and then a rusty tool box falls to the ground. "Wait is this what I been looking for the whole time!" Nate says while opening the box to finds a screw driver, hammer, and duck tape. He gets excited and puts duck tape and screw driver into the bag. He takes out the hammer and knocks the knob off the door. He pushes the door forward and looks outside. Everything is dark and silent. He grabs his bag and tosses it onto his back. He pushes the door that leads out to the football field there he sees five zombies and the start moving towards him. He screams and starts running. He notices that more zombies are joining the chase after him. He keeps running and starts to quiet down.

He crosses the corner and there he sees a whole area full of zombies that he once called classmates. He saw people from band geeks to football jocks. He started dodging them and ran to his teacher's car which was a large escalade he unlocked the door as quick as he could get in barely breathing, and locks the door. All the zombies are banging on the window trying to score them a meal. Nate was scared and didn't know what to do. He drops the keys to the ground. "No no no come on where are you!" Nate says scared as can be. The window in the back starts to crack. Nate screams and searches for the keys again. He finds the keys and puts them in the car. He stomps the gas pedal and runs over some zombies and he drives off. Nate looks around town and looks at the zombies. "Man what happen around this place?" he says while he continues driving and trying to see if he can find anything on the radio. "I wonder if mom, dad, and Becky are alright I better go to the place and find out," Nate says continuing to look around. He continues to drive until he sees Holly Mc Anderson standing on top of a dumpster trying to not get eaten by some zombies.

Nate can tell she is scared and she needs help so he decides to help her, also she is hottest girl in his school. He parks the car and pulls out a knife from the bag. He runs into the Ally where Holly is dodging the zombies. "Holly don't fear I'm here to help you!" Nate says while tossing a knife into the head of the zombie that tried to do a sneak attack. "Grab the knife!" Nate yells running to grab a broken piece of pipe. Holly picks up the knife and has a evil smile on her face and says. "You want to play then fine let's play!" Holly takes the knife and stabs the zombie in the brain multiple times. She flipped off the dumpster and tosses the knife into its head. Nate stood there in wow he never thought the captain of the cheer team would be a master zombie killer. Nate ran, slid and knocked the legs off the last zombie. "How's that?" Nate says feeling proud of himself. "Terrible you idiot you need to kill them by the brain!" She tosses picks up the knife and tosses the knife into the zombie's head. "Whoa I never thought there was more than you than a pretty face," Nate says. Holly shots him the I am going to kill you look and says, "Ha ha so funny think I am just some helpless lady." "No, I didn't mean it like that well I did but I mean," Nate says but before he can finish Holly grabs his arm ,pulls him towards the car and says, "Let's get out of here before they get us!" Holly got in the back while Nate drove.

Things are quiet at first they were both thinking about what happen back there knowing that the people they once known and love are dead and they know they might have to kill them one day. Holly broke the silent and says, "Hey umm thanks for saving me back there." "No thing we need as many humans alive as we can get," Nate says. "So how did you end up in this car Nate?" "Y-you know my name?" "Yeah of course I do we been going to school together since the 3rd grade right." "Yeah but I never thought you knew being so popular and all that." "I am sorry I was always a jerk to you at school I-I just didn't want those people turning on me?" "I understand completely, I guess" Thinks go quiet again. He starts jerking around dodging zombies left and right. "Nate turn back to that ally I see humans!" Holly says pointing excitedly. "Got it hang on!" Nate turns the slamming the breaks and going back. Nate blocks off the alley and leaves the keys in the car. "Got the knives?" Nate asks Holly before unlocking the door. "Do you really think they are necessary I mean there is no one there?" "Yeah but see those doors on the side we have no clue what is in there." "Fine I'll get the knives." "Ok here we go be safe out there." Nate takes a knife and unlocks the door a little nervously." The two start going down the alley having the knives ready to stab some dead people. "H-hello we mean no harm we are here to help you," Holly says calmly. "Why do you have those knives then!" someone says. The voice sounds like a man a man that is in the forties or early fifties. "We have them just in case a zombie comes out one of these doors," Nate says pointing to the doors. "We mean no harm honestly," Holly says dropping her knife slowly to the ground and holding her hands up. "Poppy I think we can trust her," a younger male voice like a 5 or 6 year old says. "Yeah dad I mean they got a car," An older woman maybe 20 or 21. The little boy comes out from the dumpster first and then the others follow. "You can take care of us missy?" The old man says. "Yes we can right Nate." Nate nods and says, "We need to hurry! The zombies are trying to break the glass to the car!" The family run back to the dumpster and takes their duffle bags and hop in the back of the car the old man gets in the front and they drive off. "My name is Annabeth," says to Holly. "I'm Holly nice to meet you." Nate drives crazily and ends up leaving town and starts to heads out to the country. The sun is starting to set and so ends the first day to the group.

Man this story was a lot easier to right. Well I guess maybe because I know a lot of people who talk about zombies and stuff like that… I guess the second one might be made depends if you like this one. Read more of my stories while you wait. Have a nice time bye: D


End file.
